Fraglie Smile
by Smile-always
Summary: Trish slowly starts to lose it but refuses to show her pain to the people who care about her the most. Is there anyone who can help her before she hits rock bottom? TrishBatista, TrishRandy R&R please!
1. Problems

Fragile Heart

**Rated PG- 13- language, mentions of alcohol, and some violence**

_A/N Hi everybody this is my first fanfic so be slightly nice in your reviews _

_hope you all like this story! I dont own any of the people you read about in the story._

**Chapter 1**

Trish woke up and looked at the clock _Damn_, she said outloud. It was 4:44 in the morning. She laid in her bed for a good hour and a half hoping to go back to sleep. Finally after she couldn't go to sleep, she got up and went to take a shower. The hot water felt good on her cold skin. As she let the water run over her, she thought about all the things that have gone wrong since her brake up with Randy. She knew she had really messed things up with him. The pain inside her was getting worse every day, but she hid it from everyone including her closest friends. Trish got out of the shower, got dressed, and put her make up on. For breakfast, she had an apple and thought about how she is going to get through Raw tonight. Her storyline involving Chris was just starting and she had a match. She got up and walked out of her room.

As Raw started, Trish had to do a segment with Chris and then went back to the locker room. As she was getting ready, she heard a knock on the door, it was one of her best friends in the WWE, Stacy.

"Hey Trish, um, can we talk for a minute?" Stacy said this with a bit of concern in her voice.

Trish heard the concern, " Yeah, what's up?"

"Well Trish, I'm worried about you, I mean, you haven't really been yourself lately. What's wrong?" As Stacy said this, Trish knew Stacy could tell somthing was wrong, but she wasn't going to let her know.

"Stacy, I am perfectly fine. You don't have to worry, but if I ever need someone, I'll come to you." Trish gave a fake smile to show Stacy that nothing was wrong.

"I have a match now, so I will talk to you later." Trish walked past Stacy quickly. She knew she would have to hide her pain more carefully now knowing Stacy was on to her.

Trish had a match with Victoria for the Women's Championship. She really wanted the title back, after all, it was the only thing now that could make her feel good. During the match, Trish wanted to beat the living hell out of Victoria, who took her championship away from her three months ago. This was Trish's time to shine again. It was also her time to let out all of her agressions that she has held for a long time. Trish chick kicked Vicoria and won. Even though she had what she wanted, inside she was still unhappy. But she had to smile for the crowd. She walked to the back and threw her championship down and went to looked at herself in the mirror. She hated what she saw, a girl who on the outside seemed to be on top of the world, but inside she hated herself. She slid down the wall and started to cry.

After her cry, she had to do another segment with Chris. After that, she was walking to the locker room when she saw Dave and Randy talking. She didn't know what to do, she had to walk past them to get to the locker room. Randy saw her and walked toward her.

"Trish, I think we need to talk about something" Randy took her to a place where there wasn't so many people.

"Trish, are you okay. Stacy came up to me tonight and said that she felf there was something bothering you."

"Randy, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now THAT'S ALL" Trish pushed Randy and walked on. Dave was standing right there watching everything. He knew what had gone on between Trish and Randy, and knew why they broke up. He felt so bad for Trish. He knew she really loved Randy.

"Hey man, you okay?" Dave asked Randy, seeing the concern on his face.

"Dave, I just need a fun night out."

Trish packed up and went to the hotel. She knew she was losing it. She called room service and ordered a bottle of wine. Right when they brought it up, she ploped down on the bed and watched t.v. as she drank the wine. All she needed now was a good man by her side. She knew now that she was alone. She called back room service to bring her another bottle of wine. After she had finished that bottle up, she fell asleep thinking about how she will ever love anyone like she loved Randy.

_Okay Everone_

_now that you read this chapter- please review and say what you thought of it!_


	2. I'm Fine!

_A/N - Hey everyone! I hope you are liking this story! .Please R&R it makes writing this easier_

**Chapter 2**

Trish woke up feelling worse than she had ever felt before. She went to go look at herself in the mirror, she looked like shit. Trish knew she would have to wear a bunch of make up to cover this face up. She was in the elevator, when it stopped and Dave walked through.

"Hey Dave, where are you going this early in the day without your little buddies?"

"Well Trish, I saw you last night and now I am wondering if you might be able to talk sometime today?" Dave said this as the elevator opened.

"Sure thing Dave. We can talk right now if you want to."

Trish rode in Dave's car as he drove somewhere to talk. All the time she was curious about what he wanted to talk about. She had an idea it was about Randy knowing how he had seen the two of them talking last night.

"Here we are Trish." Dave got out and went around to Trish's side to open her door. Trish thought he was such a perfect man for doing that. She was still curious about what Dave wanted to talk about.

"Okay Dave, what did you want to talk about today. Is it about what happened last night with Randy and I?"

"Well Trish, it sort of is about that. I know you loved him just as much as he loved you and it breaks my heart to see you like this."

Trish was confused about the last part of his sentence. "like this- what do you mean like this? I am fine. I have let the whole thing with Randy go." Trish knew this was a lie, but she didn't want to show anybody her pain and heartache, especially Dave or anybody who was friends with Randy.

"Bullshit, Trish I know you have not put that whole thing aside. Do you think nobody notices how you have been acting lately? We all know what room you are in and night after night I see room service bring in bottles of wine, vodka, and many other bottles of God knows what. Now could you please tell me what's going on with you."

Trish was so sick of everybody asking her that, and with Dave, she finally had it. "NOTHING is wrong with me!" Trish screamed this so loud, it almost felt good to let it out of her. "Why can't you all just understand that? I am fine and I can drink -" Trish was so angry she paused for a second to calm herself down. "You know what, Dave, I just need to be alone for a while. Can you just take me back to the hotel?"

The entire ride to the hotel was silent. Trish felt so bad for yelling at Dave. She simply could not take any more of her friends asking her the same questions over and over again.

When they got back to the hotel, Trish was ready to get out when she stopped and looked at Dave."Dave I'm sorry for yelling at you back there. I just have so many feelings inside of me right now. I'm sorry."

She looked into Dave's eyes and saw the look on his face. She knew that he didn't take any offence to it. She smiled slightly and walked away. Dave drove to the gym where he was supose to meet Hunter 15 minutes ago.

"Dave you're late again. Where were you this time?"

"I was talking to Trish. Have you noticed anything strange about hoe she has been acting lately?"

"Well I- Yeah she has been acting strange. Oh just yesterday, she said 'Hi' to me" Hunter said sarcatically. "Dave, you need to stop thinking about that bitch Trish, she is like every other diva here." He had never been one of Trish's friends so he was a little annoyed by Dave's question.

After that, Dave gave up on talking to Hunter about Trish and kept quiet the rest of the work out.

Back at the hotel, Trish decided it was time she called up a good friend of hers, Chris Jericho.

She dialed the number and the phone rang for about three minutes when someone answered. It was not who she expected to answer.

"Hello" A female voice answered. She sounded like she just got up. "Hello" The girl asked again. Trish finally figured out who is was. By the sound of the annoyance in her voice, Trish knew it was Gail. Trish couldn't hold her laugh back. Gail hung up. Trish was shocked by Gail answering Chris' phone.

Trish soon became bored so she figured it was time to go shopping again. But she wasn't going to go shopping for clothes.

R&R Please!


	3. The Resturant part 1

_A/N- Hey Everybody! Thanks for the reviews. Just to let you all know ahead- the updates will be a little slow seeing how school starts tomarrow for me, but don't worry I will still update when I get time!_

_I don't own anybody in the story._

**Chapter 3**

Trish got in her rental car and drove to find the nearest liquor store. When she finally found one, she parked and went in. She walked inside and was amazed by how many different kinds of beer, and liquor there was. Still, she stuck with what she knew and bought a bottle of vodka, and two bottles of wiskey. Trish paid for them and went back to the hotel. She looked at her watch- it was only 6:30 at night. She didn't want to start in too early. So when she got to the hotel, she put the bottles in a sack and covered it up with one of her coats so nobody would notice. She got to the elevator and when it opened, there was Hunter. She nervously stepped into the elevator and stood next to Hunter.

"Hey Trish, what do you have there, looks heavy, need any help?"

"Hey Hunter, no I don't need your help. I am the women's champ after all" She smiled and when the door opened, she walked out quickly, but smoothly so the bottles wouldn't make any sound.

"God I am glad that was quick." She was relieved Hunter didn't try to help her. If he had, it would have been all over. She would have had to explain everything to him and it would be all over the locker room within a week.

Meanwhile, Randy was getting ready to go out with his date when Dave came into the room.

"Randy, where are you going? Isn't it a little too early to be getting ready to go to a club? It's only-" Dave looked at his silver Rolex watch. "7:00."

"Well Dave, I'm not going out to a club right away. I have a date and we are going to a resturant to eat then we are going to a club." Randy had a pair of dress pants on and a light blue button up shirt on. Dave was surprised to see how excited he was for this 'date'.

"Well can you tell me who the lucky lady is tonight?"

"Sorry buddy, but I promised her I wouldn't tell anybody. But I can tell you that she is a beauty." Randy looked at his watch. "Well Dave, I have to go pick up my date. See you later, well, maybe not, I'm not sure where I am going to end up tonight." Randy said this with a smile and walked out the door.

Trish was in her room, when she heard the phone ring. It was Stacy, who really wanted to go to a club tonight. Trish agreed. She could use a night out on the town. But then she remembered about the bottles. She hid them under a pile of clothes and hoped no one would find them. She decided she would drink them sometime when she felt down and alone.

Trish got ready to go out with Stacy and Maria. She put on some clothes she had bought a few weeks ago. It was a sexy , black sparkling shirt and a pair of low-rise jeans. She put on some make up, but not gallons, she didn't want to look like a whore. She put on some glitter and put her hair up in a flirty ponytail.

Trish called Stacy to pick her up. It was now 8:30 and Trish wondered why they were going so early. She went to the lobby to wait for Stacy. When Stacy and Maria picked her up, she noticed they were both wearing skirts and she was wearing jeans.

"Oh I forgot, we were supose to wear skirts weren't we? Damn"

"Don't worry Trish, you look so hot in that shirt and jeans. I love your hair. How did you get it like that?" Maria said being almost dumbfounded by Trish's hair.

"Trish do you mind if we go out to eat first? I am staving and I don't want to go out to a club with an empty stomach."

"Sure no problem. I guess I am also hungry. No wait- I _am_ hungry."

They arrived at a very nice resturant. The waitor sat them down at a table. As they were waiting for their food, Trish was looking around when she saw Randy sitting at a table by himself but it looked like someone was with him because there was food at the other end. She looked away. She didn't want to be noticed. But then she saw a women sit down. She couldn't tell who it was. But the woman turned around to fix her dress. Trish was stunned by who it was. It was her worst enemy ever. It was the woman who took her championship away from her three months ago. It was the girl who attacked her at every chance she got, physical or verbal. It was Victoria!

_OOOO its going to get interesting! Please R&R_


	4. The Resturant part 2

_A/N- Hey Everybody! I'm really glad you like this story. I'm planning on putting up another chapter soon. If I don't have that much homework, that is. Second day of school, I already have algebra homework! I guess that's high school for ya._

_As usual, I don't own anyone in this story. Here's chapter 4! _

**Chapter 4**

Trish was shocked. Randy and Victoria, the thought of them together made Trish gag. She now hated Victoria even more, but was also sad with the thought that Randy could find another girlfriend that fast. She wondered how long they had been dating.

"Trish what are you looking at? OH MY GOD! Is that Randy and Victoria? Holy shit, I could have never imagined them together." Stacy was shocked.

"Will you guys excuse me- I have to go to the restroom real quick?" Trish got up and walked to the restroom.

As she was in the restroom, she was still in such shock. She was still going over it all in the mind. Randy and Victoria. She couldn't believe it. She was almost in a panic. She began to pace the floor in the restroom. She had to figure out a way to make an escape out of there. She knew Stacy and Maria wouldn't leave just because of them. She had to plan a way to make a scene so they could leave. With that, Trish knew exactly what to do.

She was laughing inside. Trish didn't even say a word. Trish looked around the corner and saw the two of them laughing. She made her way towards Randy and Victoria. They were so unaware of her. As Trish walked by their table, she knocked over a glass of wine onto Victoria's dress.

"Opps, I'm so sorry." Trish said with a innocent look on her face.

"Yeah I'm sure you are. God! You are such a bitch, it is almost unbelievable." Victoria said as she stood up and stared into Trish's eyes.

"Yes, but you are an even bigger bitch and that is believable." Trish slapped her and the two began fighting on the floor. They were making a big scene, just like Trish planned.

Stacy and Maria heard the screaming and went over to Randy's table. They were shocked to see what had come over Trish. They loved it. They both hated Victoria also.

"Trish, what the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost it?" Randy trying to pull Trish off of his date.

"Oh I have lost it and them some with you Randy! Get your hands off of me now!" Trish shouted as she tried to get free from Randy's grasp. As soon as he let Trish go, she turned around to Randy and looked him right in the eyes.

Trish had a huge smile on her face as she turned to her friends and started walking back to their table to pay and then walked to the door.

"Come on girls, I have done my job here. Nice to beat you- I mean see you Victoria" Trish giggled as she and the girls walked out and headed for the car.

"Well girls, I think it is time for some dancing. What do you all think?"

"Trish- that was awesome but why in front of all those people? I mean you could have done it tomarrow night at the house show?" Maria loved what Trish did. She has always looked up to Trish. Now she more envious than ever before.

"Huh I didn't think about that. Anyway, I wanted to make a scene that nobody would forget. Now where should we go to dance?" Trish was looking around for a club that had a lot of hot guy outside of it.

They finally found one. "_Sizzle_- that is a good name for a club. Where is the entrance?" Trish opened a window and asked one of the guys outside. He pointed to the door. "Thanks"

As Stacy was trying to find somewhere to park, Trish and Maria were redoing their make up. Trish wanted to cover up the scratch on her nose that Victoria gave her. Earlier that day, Trish got a call from Eric Bishoff informing her that Victoria demanded a rematch from Monday night's title match. She smiled at the thought of her kicking Victoria's fat ass all over the ring Monday.

While Trish and the girls were at the club, Randy and Victoria were still shocked by what Trish did. They had a talk in the limo on they way to a club.

"Randy, you have to do something about her. She has really lost it. And plus- look at what she did to me and my new dress! Do you know how much I paid for this?" Randy started to laugh at how cute Victoria looked, hair messed up, makeup smeared, dress wet, and to top it all of, she was almost spazzing out about all of it.

Victoria noticed he was laughing at her and gave him a look. "Randy, What the hell is so damn funny about this?" She said as she pointed at her dress. "I seriously don't find this funny."

"Baby relax, everything will be taken care of. You know, we could skip the club and get you out of this dress, you know so it doesn't get ruined." Randy gave her his trademark smile and kissed Victoria and waited for an answer, hoping it would be the answer he was wishing for.

"You know Randy, I would love that."

Randy told the driver to go back to the hotel. They could barely keep their hands off of each other before they even got to the hotel. As they got into the room, Randy took off Victoria's dress and kissed her all over her body. Then Victoria helped Randy take off his clothes. They would be making love over and over for the entire night.

As Trish was dancing, she was thinking about how she was having fun. Come to think of it, she really hasn't had this much fun in months. She has spent every night before this getting drunk in her hotel room crying over Randy or what had gone wrong in her life thus far. She finally figured out this was better than drinking, she was having fun and smiling and she didn't care who saw her.

"Wow Stace- thanks for the fun night. I really liked this, you know, having fun." Trish told Stacy as they were walking out to the car.

"No problem Trish" Stacy drove back to Trish's hotel and let her off.

As she entered her room, she thought about all the fun she had tonight. She found the bottles of alcohol and put them away, hopefully for good, she thought. She would fall asleep happy that she went out instead of sitting in her room drinking her sarrows away. But in her dreams she would have that night, she would dream about her terrible break up with Randy and woke up in the middle of the night and opened the bottle of vodka and drank half of it. The good time she was having just a few hours ago, was gone and it was back to the Trish she had begun the day with.

_A/N Okay guys, you know what to do. R&R!_


	5. Where It All Began

_A/N Hi eeryone! Thanks sooo much for the reveiws. It helps writing this story knowing people like it. So thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! _

**Chapter 5**

Three days had past and Trish had managed to keep everything a secret. Nobody had even suspected Trish of anything primarily because whenever she was around one of her co-workers, she would put on this fake smile and pretend everything was much better than before. But when the co-workers left, that smile went away and she felt terrible. Trish honestly didn't know how much longer she could keep this a secret from everyone.

It was Monday night, which meant it was the night she would be able to kick Victoria's ass in a re-match from a few weeks ago. Before Raw started, Trish went to talk to Eric Bishoff about the match. She requested that the match would be, not only a championship match, but a street fight. Bishoff loved this idea, so he made it a part of the match.

During the match, Trish and Victoria fought like their lives depended on it. Halfway through the match, Trish looked up the ramp and there was Randy. He had a slight cocky smile, which made Trish melt inside. When she saw that smile, images of them invaded her mind, but just as they came into her mind, they left when images of Randy and Victoria came into her mind. Trish looked into Randy's eyes. She gave him the most hatred look she has ever given anyone before. Then she turned around and looked at Victoria, who was still down on the mat after Trish hit her with a garbge can lid, and kicked her about ten times before she looked back at Randy. She saw the worried look on his face and smiled. She took a garbage can and smacked Victoria in the head. Trish covered her and won. With this win, she felt empowered because she knew she had made Randy feel bad. She didn't celebrate this win, though, she simply got out of the ring and walked past Randy with her head held up high as she headed into the back.

"Wow Trish, that was amazing! I can't believe how bad you hurt Victoria out there. It was so fucking cool! I mean did you see Victoria beg for you to stop kicking her?" Trish turned around and saw Maria standing there, wide eyed and all.

"Thanks I'm glad somebody liked it. It seemed as though everybody out there didn't like it."

"I'm sure they did. They have had to cause it was awesome. What was Randy doing out there anyway?"

As Maria was talking, Trish noticed Randy helping Victoria to the back. "I'm not sure, but I am going to find out."

Trish walked over to Randy. "Randy, why the hell were you out there. You had no business being out there. You don't even have a storyline with either of us." She said in a very stern voice.

"Well Trish, you might be right about me having no business being out there, but you're wrong about that whole storyline idea. As it turns out, I do have an upcoming storyline with Vicki." Randy smiled and then walked back to Victoria.

Trish was pissed off, and she had a right to be. She was so pissed off at Randy, she picked up a chair and through it at a wall. While Trish was unaware at the time, Ric had been watching the entire thing. He felt so bad for her. Just like Hunter, he had never been a friend of Trish's, but he still worried about her. He couldn't even imagine how she must be feeling right now; he didn't know what to do for her so he went back to the locker room.

Trish went to take a shower and cool off. She figured she could think about all of this in the shower, alone. She couldn't believe what hed just happened. Now not only would she have to put up with Randy and Victoria in real life, she was forced to put up with them on camera. This was their way to rub their love for each other in front of Trish on camera, knowing it would show her pain. Trish wouldn't let that happen to her. She refused to let them reveal her pain in front of millions of people.

Over the next few weeks, Randy's relationship with Victoria had been getting serious both on camera and off camera. Trish was getting more and more cold-hearted every week. Every week, she would go out to the ring and kick ass. At this point, she didn't care who it was that she beat up. She had so many aggressions inside her she couldn't help but hurt people. She was turning into the female version of the monster Kane- who she hated. Every night on Raw, she would see Randy and Victoria make out and hold hands. Whenever she saw them together, she became more cold and dark.

Before all of this had happened, Trish and Randy were really the hot couple on Raw. He would give her gift after gift, diamond after diamond. She truely thought he was the one for her. They were in love. But then one night when Randy was with the guys, Trish went to a club and had too much to drink and met this guy. He seemed really nice and he was also very sexy. He reminded her of Randy. Trish forgot all about her boyfriend and invited this guy back to the hotel room. They were in the middle of having sex when Randy slid his card through the door. It was about 1:00 in the morning when Randy come back from a night with the guys. Randy thought Trish was sleeping so he was very quiet. He walked through the door and stepped into the kitchen to get a drink, but then he heard moaning coming from the bedroom. He slowly walked to the room and opened the door only to find Trish and this guy having sex. The two fought long after the guy left. Trish said she was sorry and she explained how it all got way out of control. Randy dumped her without even listening to Trish's words. He was done with her and never looked back.

Trish however did not feel the same. She was truely sorry and thought that would do it for Randy. She was wrong, Randy didn't care how sorry she was; she had cheated on him and that was it. To him, Trish was the love of his life before that, now he just thought of her as some slut. Everytime she wanted to talk to him, he would turn away. She bacame depressed, but did Randy care? Hell no. He would just move on to another slut, not even giving Trish the time of day. It was as if he didn't care about her at all. This made Trish go insane, and it also made her drink even more than she already was, and this is where all of her problems started.

_Hey! Hope that fills you all in on why Trish and Randy broke up. I hope to have another chapter done this weekend! R&R!_


	6. Dave

_A/N Whats up! Okay you know it- I don't own anybody! Warning: this chapter has some sexual situations in it. Its not that graphic because I'm not that good of a writer yet, but it still has some sex in it... _

**Chapter 6**

One morning Trish was watching the local news as she was eating breakfast when she heard a knock on the door. She answered it and was shocked by who it was. It was Dave Batista, the man she has been avoiding ever since she yelled at him that one morning.

"Dave, umm, hi. What are you doing here?" Trish being confused by why he was standing at her door. She let him into her room.

"Well Trish, Ric told me about his concern for you and wanted me to talk to you for him."

"Dave what do you mean? Why does he have concerns about me?" Trish was so confused, she had to sit down on the bed.

Dave sat down beside her. He didn't know what to say. "A few weeks ago on Raw, that night you had that street fight against Victoria, Ric noticed how mad and upset you were and he knows thats not you. He's noticed you really haven't been youself latly and he really wants to help you."

Trish understood why Ric might want to help after he saw her that night. "How- how can he help me? He should be helping Randy. Randy is the one who has problems not me. He is the one who need the help, he lies," Trish started counting the problems on her fingers. "He doesn't care about anyone BUT himself, he is controlling AND he is a bastard." Trish was not going to give in so easily.

Dave noticed how stubborn Trish is and knew how hard it would be to help her.

"Trish, I really want to help you also. I mean, I look back to last year and you were so happy and caring. Now you're cold and dark. I just want to try to make you that happy lady I saw last year. That's all I want."

Trish was blown away by how sincere he sounded. She knew he really cared about her now. Not only him but Ric, and her friends as well. She has been a mess lately and she has gotten cold-hearted. Trish now knew she needed help to get though all her problems.

"Wow Dave, I- I don't really know what to say. Umm Thanks. I guess I would be willing to get help now that I know I have some support from you."

Trish and Dave immedently locked eyes. There had never been any sexual tension between them - until now. He leaned in and kissed her softly. The kiss drove both of them crazy. Trish leaned in and returned the kiss, but this time it wasn't soft and quick like before. It was a deep and hot kiss, which sent shudders down her spine. Trish sat in Dave's lap and kissed him even deeper. Dave pulled away and looked deep into Trish's eyes. He saw a passion in her eyes that he hasn't seen from her in a long time.

Trish began to take off his shirt. Both of them were silent as ever during this. Dave began to remove Trish top after she was done taking off his shirt. They both took it slow, even though they both wanted to do this fast. Dave kissed her chest and then laid her on her back. _God_, he thought, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He gently pulled off her pants to leave her in her matching bra and panties. Trish sat up to undo his pants. She kissed him once more and then laid back down on the bed. Dave climbed over her and kissed her stomach then worked his way up to her mouth. Trish had never felt this way about any guy before all she wanted to do was make love to him over and over again.

Dave took off the lace bra and kissed her nipples as she ached in tension. She was going crazy over how slow he was taking this. He looked onto her eyes and knew she was ready. He got up and removed his pants and put a condom on and came back into bed with her. They both moaned as he entered her. Dave began to set a slow pace, which increased in time. She thought she was going to explode with all the excitment she had. As he was going in and out of her, she was in heaven. Dave kissed her neck and worked his way down to her nipples. She couldn't believe how she ended up under Dave Batista. He was so perfect. Trish began to feel her climax was almost complete. A few more thrusts in her, and they would both climax.

While Dave took a shower in her room, Trish got dressed. She redid her make up and noticed she had this glow on her face. She couldn't help but smile. But even more, she couldn't believe she was falling for Dave. Dave got dressed and left to have lunch with the guys.

"I will see you later okay? I have got to go now." Dave playfully slapped Trish's ass and kissed her one more time before leaving.

Trish knew it was going to be a long day already even though it was only 9:30 in the morning.

Trish knew if she had even a little chance to be with Dave, she was going to have to shape up. She would have to quit drinking and be a little caring for people. Even around Randy and Victoria. She knew that was going to be the hardest part, but she knew it would be worth it. She got ready to go meet Stacy to go shopping. She knew that she would be thinking about this all day and night.

_Okay- how did you all like this chapter? Like I said- not to graphic but yeah I tried._

_I will try to type the next chapter and get it up as soon as I can._


	7. Changes

_A/N Hey everyone! I am really glad you all are liking my story. When I put this story up, I thought people weren't going to like it very much so THANK YOU for the reviews! _

_I know this chapter is a little boring but it is important to the story and leads into the next chapter. So here it is! Oh yeah- I dont own anybody in the story like always._

**Chapter 7**

"Trish, hello! Earth to Trish!" Stacy looked at Trish with a fuuny look an her face.

"Huh? What? Did I do something?" Trish asked unaware of what was going on around her.

"You were like out in left field or something. I asked you if this looked good on me. So does it?"

"Yeah Stacy it looks real good on you."

"Trish, what's on your mind. I can tell when you are thinking about something and you are now. So what's on your mind?" Stacy sat down next to Trish. Trish laughed at Stacy and her concern about her. Then she became more serious.

"Stacy, you know how I have been acting weird lately? Well something happened this morning that is going to change that. It is just you are going to have to give me time to change my ways. Okay?"

Trish smiled at the thought of her and Dave becoming a couple. All day long that is all she had been thinking about. She looked at Stacy to give her responce.

"Trish I'm happy you're willing to change but -"

Trish wasn't liking how she started the sentence but she listened to the rest.

"- how can you change now? I mean you have been like this for so long, what is it that made you want to change all of a sudden?" Stacy looked confused. Trish had been so cold to her over the past couple of weeks, she wasn't even sure she wanted to go shopping with her today or why Trish asked her to come in the first place.

"A guy. No, not just a guy, a miracle. And I know you were skepticle about coming here today, but I wanted to tell you this first because, well hell, you are my best friend here." Trish smiled at Stacy and then laughed. "Now lets get back to the shopping shall we?"

Stacy and Trish shopped all day. Then Trish went back to her room, but not before calling Dave on her cell phone. She dialed the number and let it ring a few times for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dave, it's me. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really, although I hope to have plans with someone tonight."

"Oh really who?"Trish sounded disapointed.

"Well I hoped it would be you, unless you're busy tonight. How's dinner sound?"

Those words made Trish's day. She was so happy she forgot to answer.

"Trish? You still there?"

"Yes, Yes dinner sounds great how about you pick me up at 8:00 tonight?"

"Sounds great. I will see you then, bye sweetheart."

"Bye."

He called her sweetheart. She wanted to look gorgous for him tonight. So she headed back to the hotel. She had 3 hours to get ready. She wasn't going to disapoint him. She franticaly looked for a dress to wear. She found this perfect form-fitting black dress. The only problem was she didn't have any heels to match the dress. She called Stacy and asked if she had any. Luckly she did. Trish walked over to her room to pick them up.

"Thanks so much Stace. You have no idea how you saved this night from disaster."

"No problem Trish, just remember to give them back tomarrow. I'm planning to get laid tomarrow night and these shoes are my sex shoes." Trish laughed at how serious Stacy sounded.

"Okay Stace. I will be sure to take good care of them."

Trish got back to her room and took a shower. She got out and started to get ready. She couldn't decide if she wanted to have her hair down or put it up in a ponytail. She tried it both ways and they both looked good. _Damn, another problem_ she thought. She thought what would look better than the other one. She decided she would go with her hair up. It was more sexy looking with the dress. She put the dress on and put her make up on. She thought she would go with the smoky eyes look with a little blush and gloss. Tonight she would start the change to become the "new and improved" Trish Stratus.

_You know what to do. I PROMISE the next chapter will be way more interesting than this chapter. Until then- bye!_


	8. A Date Gone Wrong

_A/N Hi! Thanks for all the reveiews! I mean that too! Here is the next chapter. I hope to get the next chapter up over the weekend. I hope you like this. I don't own anybody. Of course!_

**Chapter 8**

Trish was giving the finishing touches on her dress and make up when Dave knocked on the door. Before she answered the door, she noticed the bottles of alcohol lying in the floor, so she quickly hid them under the sheets of her bed. She was so excited about going out to dinner with Dave. She opened the door and was greeted by Dave with a kiss and rose.

"So are you ready to eat? "

"I'm am so hungry. I haven't eaten anything since this morning." Trish was pleased with how Dave was so nice to her, he was not like any other of her other boyfriends in the past.

Trish and Dave walked out to the limo. Dave, being the gentleman he is, opened Trish's door for her before getting in himself.

"So Dave where are we going?"

"You'll see." Dave said this with a smile as if he knew something Trish didn't, which drove Trish insane.

The two arrived at the resturant. It was so beautiful, Trish was amazed by it. The waitor sat them down and after a few minutes took their order. After that, they talked.

"Trish can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure anything." Trish was so comfortable with Dave, she was willing to tell him anything, even her deepest secrets.

"Well I - Trish, are you okay now. I mean now that you have the support of me and Ric and everybody else, do you feel better?" Dave was concerned for Trish knowing her problems.

"Dave I can reassure you I want to get better and I am. You made me want to change. I guess I kind of been avoiding the real issue here and you made me relise that I really did have a problem. A very bad problem. I want to get better, I am better. Trust me."

Over the next hour, Trish and Dave talked. Trish had already had 5 drinks when she saw Victoria and Molly walk in. Those two just runied her day for good. They saw Trish and both started laughing and making comments about her. Trish excused herself from the table and got up out of her seat and started walking , more like stumbling over to them. She wanted to kill both of them for ruining her date with Dave.

"Trish, what a surprise! Who are you with tonight, more of your slutty friends I bet." Molly looked at Trish as if she was some local whore they saw on the corner of the street.

"Well not really." Trish forgot about Dave and jumped Molly as Victoria jumped Trish. The three started fighting when Dave walked over and pulled Trish off the the two girls. Trish wasn't going without a fight. She tried to get out of Dave's arms, but he was too strong.

"Trish calm down. Trish!" Dave didn't understand why Trish jumped Victoria, but he was going to find out.

"Okay, okay I'm fine. I'm cool." Trish signaled to Dave that he could let her go.

"Trish what the hell was that all about. You know, you didn't have to do that. You could have just walked away."

Trish and Dave walked back to their seat. Trish ordered to waitor to get her another drink.

"It was nothing Dave, just a simple rivalry. That's all." The waitor brought her another drink and she guzzled it down.

"Trish I have had many rivalries and none of them got to the point where we fought in a resturant. Trish I know there is something more to this. What is it?"

Trish seemed to be annoyed by this question. She just wanted to skip dinner now.

"Save the concern for someone who needs it, Dave. You know damn well I have always hated her and Molly. It is just Victoria pisses me off a lot more than anybody else." Trish looked at Dave. "Dave, can we please go now. I don't want to be here anymore."

"I think that is a good idea. Let's go back to the hotel. We can talk about this there."

"Or we could do something else in the hotel room." Trish suggusted this as she looked at Dave with a sultry look.

"Yeah, that sounds a lot better than my idea."

The two walked to the limo. Trish, having had about 6 and a half drinks, kind of stumbled, but Dave was there to help her. They were both silent the entire drive there. Even though they didn't talk, they still held hands and kissed every once in a while.

They arrived at the hotel and went up to Trish's room. They didn't want to go to Dave's room because he knew Ric, Hunter and Randy would most likely be there.

"Dave, I am going to get cleaned up. I have some kind of drink on my dress. I will be right back. You can make yourself comfty."

As Trish was cleaning up, Dave sat down on her bed and felt something under the sheets as he laid back. He tried to find where it was exactly and when he finally found what it was, he was a little more than confused. It was the bottles of whiskey and vodka. He wanted to wait until Trish came back out to confront her with this. Trish was unaware of the bottles until she peaked out and saw him sitting on the bed. _Shit,_ she thought. She had no idea of how she was going to get him to believe that those were from a few days ago.

"Trish, could you come out here, please." Dave was tired of of waiting for her to come out. This was not the way either of them thought this night would end.

_Oh NO! Whats going to happen to Trish and Dave? Is he going to believe her? I know you don't really like cliffhangers so dont worry I will have the next chapter up sometime Saturday. _

_You know what to do. Right? _


	9. Please Believe Me

_A/N Ok -thanks for the reviews_

_here is chapter 9 this chapter is a little shorter_

_Yeah I dont own anyone._

**Chapter 9**

Trish hesitated to walk out to Dave. She didn't know how he would act. So she walked out of the bathroom, unsuspectingly.

"Yes Dave? Is anything wrong?"

"What is with these bottles I found under the sheets of your bed a few minutes ago? I thought you were getting better. Was it all just a lie to lure me to you? Is that all I am to you, a guy screw to make you feel better, is that it?"

"No Dave I would never do that to you, you know that. I promise you, those are from days ago, when I was down and didn't have anybody to go to." Trish looked into his eyes. Tears began to form as she waited for Dave to say something.

"Trish, I don't know how to believe you. I should have taken tonight as a hint. You had what- five, six drinks before we left. I thought you wanted to get better. Isn't that what you said you wanted to do? You told me you wanted to get better and all that shit. So will you please explain all of this to me? Not just this, but at the resturant and the whole fight with Victoria and Molly, because I honestly don't get it."

Trish relised Dave was more than just upset about this. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. She didn't know what to say. There was so many emotions inside of her right now. Anger at herself, saddness, frustration, pain. She couldn't take all of it. She just wanted to be held by Dave now, but she knew she had to explain everything to him.

"Dave, I- I am truely sorry about tonight at the resturant. I know you had this whole dinner planned and I had to ruin it for you. I just don't know what came over me when Victoria and Molly came into the resturant. They just make me feel bad inside and I don't like to feel that way. About those bottles, I sware on my mother's grave, those are from a few days ago. I didn't know where to put them so I just threw them on the bed. I promise. Dave, whether you want to believe it or not, I really am better. Now that you're here. I don't have to drink, you make me feel good about myself. Please believe me. I really need you to, you are the only thing keeping me from drinking now."

Trish looked at Dave. She was waiting for him to say something, anything really, she just wanted to let Dave know that she doesn't want to be that girl she was when she had no one to go to. She was a wreck back then, now that she thought about it.

"Dave please say something." Trish felt tears start to flow from her eyes. She had to show him she was really better with him around. She had to show him she really cared for him and she was better when he was around her. He made her feel like a real woman again.

"Trish, I want to believe you, but you are going to have to show me that you are really better. For now, I can't believe you, Trish, I can't. I mean, can you blame me? It has only been a few weeks since you were like this, and tonight, it just kind of all fell into place, don't you think?"

Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing. He didn't believe she was better. She started to cry when Dave said that. She got up and walked to Dave and wanted to hug him. She jsut wanted to have his strong arms aound her now, but he lightly pushed her away form him.

"If you are better, it will be easy for you to show me, but if you're not, you are going to have to work hard to prove to me that you want to get better. I am sorry, Trish, I have to go. When you get better, you know where I am at, just come over and we will talk. Bye Trish."

As Dave left, he felt very bad for what he had just done, but he wasn't going to let her get the best of him. Deep down, he knew she was better, but seeing those bottles, he just didn't want to believe it. He might have just made the biggest mistake of his life, letting Trish Stratus go. He felt as though someone had just taken a part of him.

Trish was devestated at what Dave just did to her. She really thought he would believe her. She loved him with all her heart and she had to go and mess it all up.

She was determined to show Dave she was better. That way, they could really start a relationship together. She wasn't going to let this break her spirts, or even worse, allow her to start up with the drinking again. Even though she was temped to, she didn't drink them. She took them to the sink and dumped everything down the drain and then threw away the bottles for good. Then she curled up on the bed and cried herself to sleep, just like she had done when Randy broke up with her.

_I will try to put the next chapter up in a couple days. You know what to do. **:D**_


	10. Back Together

_A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I know the story seems kind of messy right now but it will all come together in the end. Or will it? You will just have to see. I'm only planning to do 15 chapters in this story. I might also do a epilogue because of the ending I'm planning on doing.That kind of makes you wonder how its going to end, Right? _

_Well here is chapter 10 it has a little sexual situation in it. But its not that bad. _

_You know it... I don't own anyone._

**Chapter 10**

Over the next few days, Trish tried to steer clear of Dave, and every member of evolution for her sake. She didn't want any of them to ask her about what is going on with her. She wanted to go to Dave to prove she is better, but she couldn't build up the nerve to. She was convinced that Dave really wanted her to be better. She was just going to wait a few more days before going to Dave. This time she would tell him the truth and not some bullshit lie. She was going to tell everything she felt about him.

From the first day she met him, she liked him. He was such a gentleman, unlike Randy. She knew that the only reason she was with Randy that long was because of three things: gifts, looks, and ,of course, the sex. She felt she reached such a low with him, being with a guy because of the materialistic things in life. Not that she thought the sex was materialistic, she just felt she really didn't have that many things in common with Randy. She knew she had many more things in common with Dave than any other guy she has gone out with. She told all of her friends that the guy she was going out with was "the one". She looked at where that has gotten her. Her ex-boyfriends hate her now and she hates them now. She didn't want that to happen with Dave, if they ever started a relationship in the first place. She wanted to be friends with Dave no matter what happens with them in the future.

She walked over to Stacy's room to talk to her aobut this. Trish thought she might as well tell Stacy her feelings about Dave now rather than later.

"Hey Trish, what's up? "

"Okay Stacy, I have tell you something. But you have to promise not to tell a soul."

Stacy looked at Trish with a bit of confusion, but she agreed.

"Okay, here goes nothing. I kind of have a bit of a crush on Dave."

"It's about damn time you say something about that." Stacy said with amazement. "When did this all start?"

"Well you remember when I was kind of down and everything, right? One morning Dave is at my door and said that he and Ric were both concerned about me and then we kissed and we kind of had sex. That was the day I told you to come shopping with me."

"He was the guy- the miracle? Wait -- you had sex that morning? So that was the glow you had. I thought it was just because you happy that you wanted to get better."

"Yep he was the guy. Then he took me out to dinner at this real nice resturant, but then Victoria and Molly came and I kind of got into a fight with them. So he took me back to my room and he found bottles of whiskeyand vodka and thought that I was still drinking. I guess he wanted me to get better more than I did because he said he wasn't going to be with me until I was better. And I haven't talked to him since. And I just really want to show him how I feel."

Trish began to cry, so Stacy hugged her tightly. "Trish, it is okay. So you made a mistake, everybody makes mistakes in relationships."

"Yeah well I have made too many. I mean what am I suppose to do? Just walk over to Dave's room and tell him I am better and how I feel? What if he thinks I am lying? Then what?" Trish was scared about getting rejected for the first time.

"Then you show him you're not, I guess. You will never know unless you try first. I can go with you, if you want to. I will do anything to see you happy again, that way we can go shopping more." Stacy smiled then laughed at what she just said, which made Trish laugh.

"I think I will wait until tonight to go talk to him. But I want to get a new dress or something to wear for him. So, want to go shopping?"

Trish and Stacy went to shop. They went to three stores before finding one they both liked. They looked at dresses, jeans, shirts, shoes, and jewerly.

"Hey Stace, what do you think of this?" Trish walked out of the changing room with a pair of tightly fitted jeans and a red top on that looked beautiful with her skin. She also had on a pair of black heels.

"Oh my God, Trish, that is what you are wearing tonight, it is perfect. You look great. Dave is going to be the one who is going to be begging for forgivness, not you." Stacy was almost in awe of her. She couldn't believe how Trish looked.

"So you like it?"

"Hell Yes, girl. I wish I could look that beautiful."

Trish paided for the clothes, along with some earings that went great with her outfit. And they headed off back to the hotel.

"Holy shit Stace, it's already 5:30. I better start to get ready. This is going to be the night where I find out if I have a boyfriend or not. Hopefully I do."

"Well Trish, lets get you all pampered up. But first things first, lets figure out what you are going to say to him."

"Wow, I haven't even thought about that. Good point. So how do I start off? Do I just say everything about me getting better first, then tell him how I feel and just hope he feels the same?" Trish was really worried about Dave thinking she was lying again. She didn't know what she would do if he did.

"I guess. Trish what you have to do is just to be honest from the start. Don't be fake and it will all play out the way it is suppose to. If it isn't meant to be, it isn't meant to be."

"You're right, I just have to be honest with him from the get-go. So can we please start to get me ready?"

Stacy helped Trish get ready. She helped Trish decide how to wear her hair and make up. Trish was glad she had Stacy's help. She was such a wreck, she couldn't think straight. She was fine up until she started to get ready. Then all of all sudden, panic and nervousness practically invaded her. She didn't want to do this anymore, but she knew once she got to Dave's door, there was no turning back. She would have to confess how she felt for him not knowing he would ever feel the same.

Trish knocked on Dave's door, hoping that he was alone. As she was waiting, she was trying to keep her cool. She didn't wasnt to start crying before he even opened the door.

Dave opened the door, and when he saw who it was, he was shocked. "Trish, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Dave I think you know why I'm here. Can we talk or do you have company?"

"No no, come on in. What do you want to talk about?"

"Dave, stop the bullshit. You know exactly what I want to talk about. So can we talk seriously or are you just going to make jokes the entire time? Cause if that is what you are going to do, then fuck it, I will just leave." Trish said this a little meaner than she wanted to.

"Trish, I know why you are here. Sit down and lets talk." Trish sat down in a chair next to Dave, who sat down on the bed. "Trish, before you say anything, can I say something first?"

"Sure Dave. Go ahead."

"Well Trish, first off I am truely sorry about how I acted a few days ago. I think I was just upset. I don't want to see you go back to how you were. I was a jerk and I'm sorry. Do you think you can forgive me for my actions?"

Trish was taken back by what he just said. Everything she planned to say about that night just went down the drain. She was so relieved, but she knew she still had to tell him her feelings towards him.

"Wow Dave, yes I can forgive you. I also have something else to say. Dave, I like you. I know that is kind of blunt, but I really didn't know how to put it differently. And that morning we had was the best morning I have had in a long time. I really enjoy having you around."

Their eyes met just like that morning, but Trish looked away. She didn't know why she did it. She guessed it just came naturally. Dave got up off the bed and walked to her sitting in the chair. She couldn't gather the strength to lift her head up to look at him. He walked right in front of her and kneeled down so he was eye level.

"Trish, I also enjoyed being with you that morning. And about that arguement we had, I knew you were being honest. I guess I just had a hard time seeing you with those bottles and being that woman again. I just lost it."

Trish couldn't hold her feelings inside of her any longer. She leaned forward and kissed Dave with so much passion he knew she was the one for him. Dave picked her up from the chair and laid her down on the bed. The two began to kiss and remove their clothes when Trish's cell phone rang. She simply ignored it. They began to get very intamate. Trish kissed his neck all over and back up to his mouth. She loved this feeling she had. She wanted more. More of everything. She loved Dave with all of her heart.

Dave trailed kisses down her neck, stomach, and thighs until he reached middle. Trish was in pure ectacsy. She shivered by the feeling she got. To her, this was heaven. She arched her back in pleasure. Trish grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him up to her. By the look in her eyes, he knew she wanted something more. As he entered her, Trish pulled up the covers over them. She was exploding inside. Trish and Dave were perfectly synchronised. As Dave thrusted into her, she screamed out in passion. After their climaxes, they grew tired and Dave held Trish in his strong arms. As she was lying in his arms, Trish knew he was the one for her. She had always felt that way about him. But as Dave was trying to fall into a peaceful sleep, he began to wonder about their relationship with Trish and is it all worth the guilt he felt about what he was hiding.

_A/N... What is Dave hiding you ask? That will be answered_ _in Chapter 12.. I know I have to make you wait a couple more chapters but it will be worth it, I hope Please R&R!_


	11. It's Over!

_A/N Hey! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks soo much!_

_Well here is chapter 11... I dont own anyone in this story!_

**Chapter 11**

Trish was awaken by the chirping of birds outside of the window. She remembered everything about last night. She smiled as she turned to the other side of the bed to see Dave and noticed he wasn't beside her. She was alone in the bed. She looked areound to see if Dave was somewhere in the room. She got up and looked in the kitchen, he wasn't there either. Dave was nowhere to be found. He didn't even leave a note for her. She got dressed and went to her hotel room to take a shower and get ready for the day. She wondered where he was and why he didn't even leave a note for her. He just left her in his bed alone. She tried to call his cell but no answer. She figured he must have turned it off. So she tried to forget about it and call him later. During the day, she thought about her and Dave as a couple, which made her smile. It was a few hours later before she tried to call Dave again. It rang for awhile before Dave answered.

"Hello?" Dave answered with a heavy breath.

"Dave, its me Trish, where are you and were you this morning? I mean you didn't even leave a note to tell me where you went."

"Well Trish, I am at the gym and I was thinking about us this morning and I think we need to talk sometime. I need to get something off of my chest, but I can't do it over the phone. How about we meet in an hour at the park across the street from the hotel?"

"Sounds good to me. But where were you this morning?"

"Oh yeah, I was right here at the gym. I got here about 8:00 in the morning and I am still here with some of the guys. See you in an hour."

Dave hung up before Trish could even say bye to him. She thought he was acting a bit strange on the phone. He just seemed so distant to her. He didn't even say good morning or even hello to her. She wondered what he wanted to talk about. She didn't have the energy to look her best for this talk, so she walked to the park even though she didn't have to be there for another 45 minutes.

She watched the kids play on the swings and slides. She remembered what it was like to be that free and young. She watched the kids until most of them left. There were only two or three kids when she saw Dve walk her way. She looked at her watch, there was still 15 minutes left.

"Hey Dave, I see you came here early."

"Yeah I got bored at the gym chatting with the guys, so I figured I might as well come here early. I see you are also here early."

"I came here a little bit after we talked on the phone. There was nothing else to do so I wanted to come and watch some of the kids play until you came. Now you're here so lets have this little talk you wanted to have."

"Trish, I have to get something off my mind. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, I always love to hear what you have to say. Enlighten me with your thoughts."

"You see, when I was at the gym this morning, I was thinking about us. I was going over everything we had done together and I was also going over my thoughts about us as a couple. And I found out that I love being around you. You just bring out the loving, more softer side of me. You make me happy when I am sad or even mad which not a lot of people can do."

Trish smiled. She truely liked Dave and was happy he felt the same way.

"But I just don't see us to together. I don't feel a certain connection with you. You see, I just, I, I don't love you like you love me."

The smile that was on Trish's face vanished, and a frown came upon her face.

"What do you mean? You don't love me? But what about last night? Wasn't there any love in any of that? Please explain to me Dave please. I love you."

"Trish, sure last night there was something, but it wasn't love. I don't know what it was. I guess it was just sex. I'm sorry if that isn't what you wanted to hear today. But it is the truth. And you know that I have to be honest so I'm being honset with you now."

Trish could feel the tears start behind her eyes. But she had to say something before the tears start flowing.

"Oh it was just sex, what about all those other days huh? So you don't love me? I was just a girl to have sex with so you could get laid huh? Is that all I have meant to you over the past few weeks?" Trish broke down. She couldn't understand why he was doing this to her now. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. All she could do was cry.

"Trish, don't do this. I already feel bad for doing this to you, don't make me feel worse."

Trish stopped crying for a minute to confront Dave. "Dave save it. You hurt me, that is what you wanted to accomplish today isn't it? Well you got what you wanted so leave me alone now. And don't you dare say you are sorry about what you said because if that is the truth, you wouldn't have even said that, So you can go screw youself now." Trish ran off to go back to her hotel room.

She left Dave feeling bad, but he knew he had to do this. He just didn't have the feelings to Trish that she had for him. He would just have to get in with his own life from now on. The truth is, he didn't really feel sorry for Trish because he knew that the state Trish was in when they first kissed, she would have screwed anybody just to keep them so she could feel good. She was just a tease to him. He walked off to go back to the gym.

Trish ran to her room and threw a fit. She cried as she threw out everything she set sight on that reminded her of Dave. She was going insane. She was to the point where she was pulling out her hair. She had so much anger, pain, and frustration inside of her, she knew she had to let it all out of her. She truely thought Dave loved her. Now she knew otherwise. She hated Dave now. She wanted to kill him for hurting her, knowing her problems before. She took a pillow and screamed into it so long, it began to feel good to her. She cried and screamed and cried and screamed until she fell asleep on the floor.

_A/N Why did Dave REALLY break up with Trish? Im guessing that is what you are thinking right? Well you find that out in the next chapter- which should be a very interesting chapter in my opinion- VERY interesting to say the least_

_im also still debating on wether i am going to do a epilouge or not- it depends on if you like the ending of the story i have planned_

_well i am planning on typing the next chapter up in a couple of days i might have it up by the weekend_

_thats it for now _

_R&R !_


	12. An Unexpected Kiss

_A/N Okay whats up everyone! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I am getting closer to the end of this story I am thinking on doing only 15 chapters of this story. So here is the next chapter... hope you all like this one_

Trish woke up and looked at the clock. It was 10:34 in the morning. She looked around and saw all the things she had torn up the night before. She was instantly reminded of Dave and what he had said to her. She got up and took a shower. While in there, she kept going over everything Dave had said in her mind. Maybe he was right. Maybe there was no real feelings and it was all in her head, after all, she hasn't been the best at knowing if her feelings are genuine. She stepped out of the shower and got dressed. After that, she sat on the couch and picked up her cell phone. She called up her friend Stacy to talk to.

"Hello, this is Stacy." Stacy sounded like a 15 year old to Trish.

"Hello, this is Trish" Trish said imatating Stacy.

"Oh hey Trish, What's up?" The 15 year old voice disapered.

"Stacy I need someone to talk to. Do you think you could come over here?"

"Sure I will be right over."

Trish tried to clean up the room before Stacy came over. She really had made a mess. Trish was cleaning when Stacy knocked on the door.

"Trish, what the hell happened in here. It looks like a robber came in here. Is that it?"

"No, no Stacy no robber came. Yesterday, I had a little talk with Dave. And... umm... he said that he didn't have any feelings for me. I, we broke up, I think."

"Oh my, Trish I am so sorry. How are you feeling now? What did he say?"

"He said he liked being around me and all that shit then he said he just didn't have the same feelings for me that I had for him."

"Trish, I don't know what to say. I know how much you liked him and all, but maybe this is for the best."

"Yeah thanks for that." Trish picked up some garbage and tossed it in the can.

"Can I help clean up here. It looks like it would take forever to clean all of this up by yourself."

"Yeah sure. Umm you can start over there."

Trish and Stacy talked and cleaned her room. By the time they got the room clean, it was already 5:30. Stacy was leaving and Trish followed her.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm just going out for a walk. I need to think some things over. You know like everything that's happened."

"Oh okay see you later Trish." Stacy went back to her room as Trish went outside.

Trish decided to walk around the park. She figured it would a little quieter than yesterday. As she was walking, she saw a lot of couples walking together and holding hands. She certainly missed that feeling of having someone. She could remember when she was a teenager going out on dates. She was so happy back then. She walked around the park, and even swang a little bit after everyone who was there had gone home. She looked at her watch. It had been three hours already. She was on her way back to her room when she spotted Dave and some other blonde hair, big boobed woman walking hand in hand under the street lights. She saw Dave whisper the the women's ear as she giggled. She immediately turned around and went back to the swings. She hoped they wouldn't see her being it was dark out. She didn't swing; she just sat still until they passed her. She started crying as soon as she gathered her thoughts about what she had just saw. A few minutes later, she saw a figure walking her way. It was so dark out, she couldn't see who it was until they were pretty much face to face. It was Randy.

"Trish, what are you doing here? Isn't it a little dark out here to be swinging?" Randy sat on the swing right beside her.

"Randy, I was about to ask you the same thing. Isn't it a little past your bed time anyway?" Trish joked about that all the time when they were together and how Randy was younger than her.

"Well I was just out for a walk. You know trying to collect my thoughts. Victoria and I just broke up."

"Aww, isn't that too bad? I really feel sorry for you. I know you really loved her dearly." Trish said with a lot of sarcasm. It was obvious to Randy that Trish really didn't care.

"Why are you out here Miss Piggy?" Randy nicknamed Trish that because he thought she was like Miss Piggy, he named her that because she would always stuff her face whenever food was in front of her and she sometimes had that stuck up attitude like Miss Piggy's.

"Umm Dave and I broke up yesterday. He said that he didn't have feelings for me."

"Wait, he was going out with you? I thought he was dating Barbie- "

"What? He was dating someone else?" Trish couldn't believe what she had just heard from Randy's mouth.

"Oh Trish, I am so sorry. I guess you didn't know."

"Tell me more about this "Barbie". What the hell kind of name is Barbie anyway?"

"Well if you must know more. She is 22 years old. And she is from South Beach."

"How long have they been dating?"

"Ummm... are you sure you want to know this?"

"How long Randy?"

Umm well, about three months. I'm so sorry Trish. I didn't even know he was dating her until a few days ago."

"Oh my God. I cannot beleive him. All this time, I thought he liked me and then he broke up with me saying he just didn't have feelings for me , now this- I learn he has been cheating on me from the very beginning of our relationship?" Trish was in complete shock. She never knew Dave could do that to any woman, not just her.

"That must have been her."

"What?"

"A few minutes ago, I saw Dave and some slut- looking bitch. God, he's a fucking bastard. And.. and she's a little whore."

"Yeah, well if it makes you feel any better, she is really ugly in person. Even to me."

Trish had to laugh at that. "Thanks Randy. I really appreciate that."

The two locked eyes and kissed. The kiss wasn't like an ordinary kiss. This one was filled with passion. Trish pulled away and looked into Randy's eyes. Holy shit, she thought, she just kissed Randy Orton, the man who once broke her heart was now her shoulder to cry on, and the man she could kiss. All she could do was look deep into Randy's eyes.

_A/N OOOOO Randy and Trish sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g... J/K lol Sorry I had to do that.._

_and for all of you who didn't quite get it- the secret that Dave was hiding was Barbie_

_The next chapter will be the aftermath of the kiss plus some other suprising things... Stay tuned!_

_R&R everyone!_


	13. The Next Day

_A/N Hey Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I dont really have that much to say this time around._

_I dont own anyone- although i think it would be awesome to own Randy( if ya get where im going on that issue LOL) _

_This chapter starts where Chapter 12 left off- Trish and Randy had just kissed ( aww how cute)_

**Chapter 13**

"Trish, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just, well, we kissed."

"Yes I do believe that is what's it's called."

"But Randy, we are not together anymore so I don't understand why we kissed."

Randy wanted to get off of the topic. "Trish, I'm sorry about that night, you know the night we broke up."

"Oh no no Randy, you don't have to be sorry. I was the one who screwed up. I am the one who should be sorry." Trish touched Randy's hand softly. As soon as Randy looked at their hands, Trish pulled away.

"You know Randy, I would never have done anything like that to intentionally hurt you. I guess I just got carried away with the guy and the alcohol. I guess it doesn't really matter now that we're not together anymore."

"Yeah. Well it's getting late and I have match tomarrow night so I better be going."

Trish looked at her watch. It was already 10:00. "Oh God yeah I have a match also. I guess I will see you later."

"Bye Trish."

Trish and Randy went back to their hotels. When Trish got to her room, she was absolutely worn out. She took off her clothes and ploped down on her bed and pulled the covers over her and then she went to sleep with a smile on her face. She knew she was changing for the way better. But she still didn't understand why they kissed. Did he still have feelings for her after all? Or the more important question, did she have feelings for him, again?

The next morning, Trish woke up early. She wanted to get and extra workout before Raw later that night. She knew she would have a tough match against Gail. She put on her work out shorts and a shirt. She put her hair up in a messy ponytail. With everything that has happened in the past few days, she could use a good run. She felt free as she ran. There was nobody holding her back from what she knew she could do. She ran until she was exhausted. She sat down on the side of the street to catch her breath for a minute, then walked back to the hotel. She had ran for a good hour and a half. When she got back to the hotel, she could instantly smell the aroma of breakfast. She was so hungry, she figured she would get something to eat before she did anything else. The fruit salad looked good, so that's what she got. She enjoyed every bite of it. Afterwards, she took a shower, and got dressed.

As she was putting on her make up, her phone rang. She looked at the number, but didn't know who it was. She figured it was a fan, but she decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi Trish."

"Who is this?"

"Trish, it's me, Victoria." Trish couldn't believe her ears. She was convinced this was some sort of joke.

"What do you want now Vicki?" Trish sounded a bit annoyed, even though she didn't mean to sound that way.

"Trish, look, I have to talk to you about something, is that possible with you?"

"It depends, what do you want to talk about?"

"Randy." Victoria sounded sad as she said this with a sigh.

"Randy? What aobut him?"

"He, he broke up with me."

"Yeah, I kind of heard about that."

"Well, did you hear why he left me?"

"No not really. Why?"

"I guess he still has feelings for you. He said he only dated me to piss you off, but then when you started going out with Dave, he, he changed. He was less into me and more into you and Dave. He just didn't want to be with me anymore." It sounded like Victoria was starting to cry.

"Wow, um.. sorry?" Trish didn't really know what to say. Did Randy have feelings for her after all? She paused for a moment to come up with something to say, not knowing how Victoria would react.

"Sorry? SORRY? That's all you have to say? Don't you care about how I feel about all of this? God, I don't even know why I called you. You are such a bitch!" Victoria hung up on Trish.

"Okay, That girl really needs to seek help." Trish said out loud as she put her phone in her purse.

She took her jewelery out of her suitcase among her championship, make up and other things. It was such a mess in all of her suitcases, she had to take everything out of them to find what she was looking for. Once she found everything, she sorted out her clothes and neatly put them back in to the suitcases. She left her room to go to a meeting with Vince and the other Raw wrestlers. They are having their monthly meeting to go over the storylines and such. She knew Dave and Victoria were going to be there, but that is not who she was worried about seeing. It was Randy. After that kiss, she didn't know what to say or how to act around him now. Is she suppose to be normal or is she suppose to talk to him about it? She was so confused. She thought she would just play it by ear. Trish knew there would be more than just him there. She would just talk to other people there and try to forget about Randy, Dave, and even Victoria.

She met Stacy in the lobby to ride there. She didn't want to talk to Stacy about what had happened with Randy before she talked to him about it. She just stayed quiet about it. When there, they were greeted by the other wrestlers. They all went inside to see Vince sitting at the end of this very long table. Everybody else sat down where they wanted to. Trish sat by Stacy and then Randy come in and sat down right across from Trish. He winked at her as he sat down and the meeting started. During the meeting, all Trish could do was think about Randy and that kiss. It didn't help any that Randy was sitting right across from her. Everytime she looked at him, she smiled. He was so hot. When she looked at him, he looked at her and smiled also. She always paid attention to Vince as he spoke at these meetings. But this one was different, she didn't have a clue waht he was talking about because she was so attached to Randy. Once the metting was over, everyone started to file out of the room. Trish and Randy met at the door. Randy, being the gentleman he is, let Trish walk out first. As she pat him, he could smell the perfume she was wearing. He wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he knew he couldn't. They walked outside and chatted for a while. It seems everyone had the same idea because no one left right away.

"So Randy.."

"Look Trish, I know it was foolish of me to kiss you but I still have feelings for you and I need to know if you still feel the same after what we've been through."

"Randy, of course I still have feelings for you. What I was going to say before you interupted me-"

"Sorry about that." Randy paused. "Sorry about this time to." Randy looked down. To Trish, he was the hottest thing when he was like that.

"As I was saying, I know that we haven't had the most perfect relationship, but after last night, I am willing to work things out, if you want to of course."

"Yes, absolutly I want to work things out. I was thinking about that during the meeting. I was also thinking about taking you out tonight after Raw. How does that sound?"

"Mr. Orton, are you asking me out again?"

"Yes I do believe I am."

"Well then I guess it's a date." Trish looked at Stacy and noticed she was ready to leave. "I have to go now, so I will see you tonight." Trish walked to the car and got in. Randy stood there watching her with a smile a mile wide.

Neither of them knew, but as they were talking, Dave stood only a few feet away from them. He was with another group of guys and was listening to Trish's and Randy's conversation. He heard everything. Tonight at Raw, he was going to confront either Randy, Trish, or both of them about this little 'relationship' they have.

_Uh Oh! What is going to happen with that? Well you will just have to see in the next chapter won't ya? You know what to do - R&R_


	14. It's Over Remember?

_A/N Hey Everyone! Whats up? Im really happy that you all like the story. I know alot of you are very confused about what Dave is doing to Trish. (TrishOrton) Well I hope this chapter makes a little more sence if you dont get it you can email me and i will be happy to explain. I dont own anyone in this story ENJOY!_

While Trish and Stacy rode back to the hotel, Stacy brought up Randy. She was very curious about them together.

"So, Trish, whats up with you and Randy? Are you two a couple again or are you guys just friends?"

"We are going out tonight if that's where you are going in this disscusion. So I guess we are a couple again."

"Good for you two. Both of you were so happy back then, it will be good to see you two like that again. Um, just don't mess things up again. Okay? I really like seeing you happy, and you weren't happy when you broke up." Stacy didn't want to bring the whole drinking, depressed, sad time Trish went through, but it just came out. She was concerned for Trish.

"Yeah I know. I promise I will not fuck things up again between Randy and I and you and me. I promise." Trish didn't want to talk about this anymore. She was sick of talking about her problems back then. She honestly just wants to put the whole thing behind her, if anyone ever gives her a chance to, that is.

"So Stacy, how's you love life going?"

Stacy thought that was halarious."What love life? I don't have a love life, remember? That's why we always talk about yours."

"Well, you need one. How about I set you up on a blind date? I know this really nice guy. Please, just one date. And if you don't like him, you don't ever have to go out with him ever again."

Stacy really didn't like blind dates, but she knew Trish would never set her up with a guy she knew she wouldn't like. Besides, she needed to go out on a date. It would be good for her.

"When would it be?"

"Whenever you want it to be."

"How about tonight? Is that to soon?"

"NO! That is perfect. Tonight it is. I will call him as soon as I can." Trish smiled at Stacy. She knew she has a lot to so today. She has to get Stacy's date all set up, get ready for Raw, and get ready for her own date with Randy.

When she got to her room, she called up the guy she wanted to set Stacy up with.

"Hello" the guy said in an exhausted voice.

"Hello, Mr. Adam Copeland" Trish said in a very serious tone. "I have a date for you." She said over the phone in a sing-song voice.

"Oh no Trish, not another blind date." He said with dissapointment.

"Well don't sound too excited. Please Adam just one more. Please, please." Trish whined. Over the years, Trish has set Adam up with so many women, she knew he was getting sick of it, but to her, that's where the fun was.

"Okay fine, fine. Where will it be at?"

"Umm, let me think."

"Oh I know, how about McDonald's" Adam joked, knowing it would piss Trish off.

"ADAM, I can't believe you just said that. That is not the place to take a blind date. Look, I know a resturant, I will give you the directions at Raw tonight. See you later."

"Bye Trish."

She had that done. Now all she had to do was get ready for Raw and her date, which should be easy. All she had to do was pick out what she was going to wear for both. She picked out some pants and a top for Raw. She had no idea where to start to her date outfit. She thought about something dressy, something casual. She finally had the perfect outfit. It was a little dress with heels and earings. She got hungry after all that thinking. She ordered a salad from room service.

By the time everything had been done, it was time to get ready for Raw. She was ready for her match with Gail. She drove to the arena. Since her match was in the middle of the show, she could hang for a while. She knew Dave would be there so she knew she would have to stay clear of him. She met up with Adam to give him directions to the resturant, she did the same with Stacy. Then she saw Randy talking with Hunter and Ric. She wanted to talk to him, but didn't want to interupt. Trish stood by a wall near them until Hunter noticed her and wanted to talk to her. She nervously stood between Randy and Hunter. As they talked, she began to ease up. Suddenly she felt uneasy when she noticed Dave walking their way.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much Big Man." Ric said as he patted Dave on the back.

"Hey can I talk to Randy and Trish alone for a minute?"

"Sure man,we'll talk to you later. We have some business to do anyway." Hunter and Ric walked toward the entrance to the ramp to go out ot the ring to do a promo.

"Okay, I'm sure you know why I want to talk to you two. Or at least Trish does, right?"

"Dave, what are you talking about?" Randy looked at Trish and saw her head down, looking at her shoes then looked back at Dave just as he leaned against the wall.

"So are you two happy now? Are you guys a couple now? You must be. Today at the meeting, you two looked as though you were going to fuck each other right in front of everybody. God Trish, just a few days ago you were talking to me about how you loved me, then you do this, get right back into a relationship not even a week after we broke up? How fucking low is that?"

That comment rubbed Trish the wrong way. She couldn't hold her frustrations in any longer. She was done with Dave walking all over her. Dave knew what he had done to her and he was completely ignoring it like it didn't even happen.

"Dave that is enough. You know damn well that you were the one that was low. Lying to me, sleeping with me then going sleeping with another woman right after? Barbie, that is her name right? You fucking prick. I don't have feelings for you anymore okay? I'm over you. So you can go and leave us alone now."

All Dave did was walk away. He didn't even fight it. He had enough of Trish, for now that is.

By the time the whole conversation was done, it was time for Trish to have her match. She went out with confidence. During the match, Trish dominated up until Dave walked out and distracted her. Gail took Trish by her hair and practically threw her across the ring. Trish had a hard time regaining control after that. Dave had this smile on his face and taunted Trish the entire time. Trish had no idea what he was doing out there. He wasn't in any storyline with her or Gail. Finally, as a last resort, Trish tripped Gail which caused Gail to go between the second and third rope and land on the floor. That gave Trish time to regain her composer. Gail climbed back into the ring and stood up only to get chick kicked by Trish. She covered Gail and won the match. As soon as she won, she grabbed her title and ran to the back. She didn't want to deal with Dave in front of everybody. As soon as both of them got backstage, Trish let Dave have it.

"Woah woah, woah, What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how you could have ruined my match?" Trish looked Dave straight in the eye.

"Well Trish, I figured you would want someone to cheer you on, so I took it upon myself to do that. We have each other's backs, right? You would cheer me on, and I would cheer you on. Remember those days when we were together. It could still be that way ya know."

"Dave, you are going to have to get over this whole thing. You broke up with me, REMEMBER? So don't even start all that bullshit now. You hurt me, and Randy just happened to be my shoulder to cry on. Then I learned he still had feelings for me and we got back together. So I guess it's your loss. You could have had me but you chose some other slut over me. You could have had such a perfect relationship with me, only me. But NO you were with Barbie the ENTIRE fucking time we were together, if you even consitered us together."

Trish paused for a second to regain her composure.

"So I guess you chose her over me, which but the way, is such a disapointment because she doesn't even compare to me.I am so much better looking then her, and probably way better in bed too. I thought we had it so good until you ruined for both of us. Well I guess you ruined it for just you now because I have Randy, Okay? I love him, he forgave me, and now you are just going to have to put up with it. So now if you would excuse me, I have to get ready for my date with Randy now." Trish pushed him out of the way.

She left Dave in a hurry. All Dave could do was just stand there. He couldn't believe what Trish had just said to him. It was all over. All the kisses and laughs they had, all meant nothing now. He knew he had just totally ruined his chances with the only women he really had feelings for. But instead, he had to cheat on her and break up with Trish for the other woman. He didn't honestly even know why he stayed with Barbie and not Trish. He might have been in love with Trish but he was deeply in lust with Barbie and the lust was more apealing to him at the time. He didn't know it would all go this way. Trish didn't even give him a chance to say that him and Barbie broke up and he that he still has strong feelings for Trish. He blew it. All of it. Every little bit of a chance he had with Trish is long gone now. And for this he hated himself.

She hurried to the locker room to change and get ready for her date. She wasn't going to let the whole deal with Dave ruin her date with Randy. This was it. This was her last chance with Randy and she was going to make it right. And she was determined to do it the right way. She didn't really know what the right way was, but she was going to try her best to find out. As she was getting ready the lights had flickered a bit. She looked outside the window and it jsut started pouring. A sudden boom of thunder sent chills up her spine. She absolutly hated thunderstorms. She tried to ignore the thunder, lightning and rain long enough to finish up with her make up and hair. As Trish left the room, she took one last look through the window. There was a feeling she had. "Good or bad, something is going down tonight." Trish said outloud as she shut the door on her way to meet up with Randy.

_A./N OK thats another chapter down. I hope you all liked this chapter this one was a little harder to write because i already know the ending but i had to figure out how to get to that point in the story_

_Remember, Im only doing one more chapter after this one but don't worry i have already started on an epilouge to this story because i know the ending might shock some people i might even do a sequal to this if i get time_

_Please R&R!_


	15. Oh My God!

_A/N Okay everyone this is the last chapter in the story! _

_Sorry it took so long, school has been a bitch with the homework._

_It has been really fun writing this story. You might want to be prepared for the ending- it gets a little off track to me. HUGE Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story it made writing this a lot more fun! _

_I dont own anyone!_

_Oh and in case want to know this for later, the last few chapter including this chapter takes place in St. Louis!_

_HERE IT IS... THE LAST CHAPTER..._

On her way to meet Randy, she saw Stacy getting ready. Trish could sence Stacy was a little nervous. She would be too.

"Hey Stace, you ready for your big date?"

"I guess so, I mean do I really have a choice? Come on Trish, give me a little hint, please."

"No I can't do that, but I can tell you that the guy is someone I know you would like. He is so sweet. He is also very handsome."

"Okay thanks Trish, you know, for all of this." "Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Now, If I'm not mistaken, you have a date to go on. So you better get going."

"All right, I will call you after the date is over."

"Okay bye Stace." After Stacy left, Trish headed over to the locker room to meet up with Randy. She was so excited. She got to the room, but she stopped before she knocked on the door. Immediately, she felt the butterflies inside her. She took a deep breath and finally knocked. Randy opened with door and let Trish in. _God_ she thought, _he looks incredibly handsome tonight_.

"Hey Trish." Randy checked Trish out from head to toe. She was wearing a pink low cut shirt and a black mini skirt. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Randy. You're lookin fine yourself, Mr. Orton."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready."

Randy and Trish walked to the limo. The limo reminded Trish of their first ever date. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about that night. The limo ride was great. Despite the thunder, lightning and rain, it was so peaceful. Once they arrived to the resturant, she realised it was the same place where Stacy and Adam's blind date was. _What is the chance of that_ she thought.

When they stepped into the resturant, they could feel the warmth hit them. The waitor showed them their table, which was in a peaceful corner.

"Wow, Randy, this is amazing. I love it here."

"Yeah, it is pretty nice."

"I love the music here. It is so beautiful."

Short after that, their food came. Trish was so starved, she began to eat right when it came. They talked about everthing that was happening in their lives. After they were finished eating, Randy and Trish walked back to the limo.

"That was amazing! I don't think I have ever had food cooked that good before. "

"Yeah, I could tell. You looked like you haven't eaten in a month by the way you were eating." They both had to laugh at the thought of that sight.

"So Randy, what do you have planned next?"

"Well Trish, I was thinking we could go back to the hotel room."

"That's funny, you know, I was thinking the same thing. Randy I would love to."

They walked to the limo and once they got in, Trish told Randy about Stacy's blind date with Adam.

"You what? Oh my god Trish, do you really hate Adam that much?"

"No Randy, I just thought they make a cute couple. And besides, Stacy needs a man in her life, don't you agree?"

"Yeah I guess you are right. About her needing a man, not that they make a cute couple." Trish laughed at him causing him to laugh also.

Soon after they arrived at Randy's house, they got out of the limo, it was pouring outside. Trish and Randy ran to the door, but they soon found out running didn't help. By the time they got to the door, they were both soaking wet. Randy unlocked the door and let a wet Trish inside first.

"Here we are Miss Stratus."

Trish looked around the room. "Well, well, well. I can see you keep very tidy huh?" The house was a bit messy to Trish, but apparently not to Randy.

"I try my best." Randy said with a smirk on his face.

"Come here."

Trish pulled Randy to her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Randy returned the favor with a open mouthed kissed. He rubbed his hands down the side of her slowly until her grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. Trish wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried Trish over to the bed where he sat her down. Randy sat down beside her and kissed her neck. She wanted him more than ever. She unbuttoned his wet shirt without breaking the kiss. When she was done with his shirt, Randy lifted her shirt over her head only to expose a pink lace bra. He kissed her chest. His warm tounge on her cold, wet skin made her shiver. He worked his way from her chest back up to her mouth. They must have been making out for a while when Trish's cell phone rang.

"Leave it." Randy said between kisses.

After about a minute, the phone rang again. This time, Trish couldn't help help it, She grabbed her phone to see the number on the screen. It was Stacy. Trish checked the time, it was only 10:35. Was their blind date already over, she thought.

"Sorry, babe, but I've got to answer it. It will only be a minute, I promise."

"Okay, yeah, we'll just take a few minutes off. But we will make up for this later right?" Randy looked at Trish only to find her giving him a look that could be taken as a "shut the hell up" type look. Randy walked to the TV and turned it on.

"Hello Stacy. How was the blind date?"

All Trish could hear was crying. "Stacy, what's wrong? Is something wrong?"

Randy could hear the concern in her voice. He walked over to Trish's side. All he could do was hold Trish.

"Stacy?" Trish got chills. She knew something was terribly wrong.

"Trish?" Stacy managed to say between breaths.

"Stacy, what's wrong?"

"Trish, it's Dave." When Trish heard his name, she felt a knot form in her stomach.

"What about Dave?"

After Trish heard what happened, she hung up the phone and started to cry. She didn't love him anymore after all he had done to her, but she, for some reason, still thought of him as a friend.

"Baby, what's wrong? What about Dave." Randy said in a panic-stricken voice.

"Dave- Dave, Oh my God."

"What?" Just as Randy said this a big bolt of lighting lit up the sky, followed by a earth- shattering boom of thunder. This made Trish jump as she was about to talk.

"He, h- he killed himself!" Trish said, immedently starting to cry her eyes out as she put her head in Randy's lap. Randy was left completely shocked by what he had just heard. Not knowing what to do or say.

THE END

_A/N _

_Sorry to leave this story with a cliffhanger dont hate me for it!_

_I will be doing an epilouge to this story VERY soon like later today or tomarrow. so hang on! Its not over.. yet!_

_Sorry but I don't think I will write a sequal to this story! But I do plan on writing another story sometime soon._

_So for the last time in this story... R&R! _


	16. Epilogue

_A/N Hey guys! Okay This is it - the epilogue. This all takes place in one day just so you know. _

_Here it is hope you all liked the story and thanks for every single review you guys gave. I can not tell you how much those reviews meant to me. It makes me want to write more stories so THANKS so much!_

_As you all know by now. I don't own!_

**Epliogue**

There she was, 6:00 on a foggy morning, with flowers in hand, in sweatpants and a pink sweatshirt. She knelt down to something she thought she would never have see this early. Something she didn't want to see ever. It was the kind of thing you never wish on anybody no matter how much you hated that person. Trish took her eyes off of what she was blanky staring at to look at the flowers and put them down. After she set them down, she kissed her hand and placed her hand on the headstone of Dave Batista. Her once friend turned lover turned somewhat enemy. Right when the first tears left her eyes, she left with a simple good-bye.

She climbed in her car and drove to the house. When she parked her car in the driveway, she sat there for a couple of minutes. She looked dows at the diamond ring on her left hand. She was really engadged to Randy Orton. Randy Orton, the man who she once hated is now her love of her life. Once she decided it was time to head in the house, she got up out of her car and walked into the house. It was still slightly dark out which made the house dark also. Trish quietly walked up the stairs to their room only to find Randy sound asleep in bed. She walked to the bathroom and took off her clothes. She remained silent as she stepped into the shower. She just stood there under the steaming hot water. She didn't want to wake Randy, so she made the shower quick. When she got out, she put back on her pajamas and slippers.

When she got to the kitchen, the aroma of coffee made her crave a cup of it. She took out a cup and poured the hot liquid into the cup. Trish sat down at the table and just thought about everything in her life, the man she was going to marry, her job, her friends, Dave. Dave Batista. God how she missed him. No matter how much she loves Randy, Dave will always have a special place in her heart. After all, he was one of the main reasons she decided to quick drinking herself to sleep every night. It was the ending that was all messed up. Soon after she felt the tears forming behind her eyes, she quickly thought about something different. She just didn't want to feel the pain anymore.

Randy awoke to find himself alone in the bed, he turned to the clock to see it was only 7:00 in the early morning. He climbed out of the bed with only his boxers on. He could smell the coffee and knew Trish must be in the kitchen. He walked out and found Trish sitting at the table. She was in a complete trance, staring at the coffee cup as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet, mesmorizing its every detail.

"Hey Babe" Randy said as he walked to Trish.

"Oh hi sleepyhead." Trish said unenthused.

"Who are you calling sleepyhead? It's like 7 in the morning." Randy joked.

"It is? Oh sorry if I woke you up. I didn't relise it was that early. I just couldn't sleep."

"Sweetie, you didn't wake me. What are you thinking about?"

"You know what." Trish said as she looked Randy in the eye.

"Umm.. no I don't think I know. Why can't you just tell me."

"It's been one year to the day."

"Since?" Trish was stunned at Randy, how could he not know? Did he forget?

"Dave." Trish knew she only had to say one word for Randy to get it.

"Oh god babe I'm so sorry about bringing it up. I forgot. God it's already been a year. Wow."

"Yeah I know."

"Well did you already go-"

"To the grave? Yeah I went earlier. I just put down some flowers and left." Trish lied. She was there for a good half hour, but she didn't want Randy to know that.

"Oh really? Well that's good."

"You know, um, can we change the subject. I just don't want to talk about that right now."

"Oh yeah sure babe." Randy finally sat down at the table. After that being said, there was a moment of silence.

"So," Trish started, "What are you going to do today?"

"I am planning on going to lunch with Hunter, and Ric. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah I guess it's okay. What time are you leaving?"

"Umm.. like around 11:00. What are you going to do today, besides sit around all day."

"I was planning on going shopping today with Stacy and Lillian."

"Really? Well, I better take a shower and get ready for the day."

"Yeah. You should I mean you are still in your boxers and you've been up for what a half hour?" Trish kissed Randy as he got up from the table.

Randy and Trish both took their time to get ready. Trish made breakfast for herself and Randy as he took a shower. By the time he was done, she had already finished eating. Randy just started eating as she was cleaning up.

"Hey Randy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Randy said though a mouthful of food.

"Well I was just, I, aren't you all upset by what today is? I mean you haven't showed any kind of emotion so far about it. What's wrong?"

"Trish don't do this again. I am sad about today, but you have to just get to a point where you move on and just get on wtih your life."

"Why?" Trish said in a stern voice.

"Trish, baby,-"

"You know of all people, I would think you would be affected by what happened with Dave. I mean you were one of his best fucking friends."

"Okay you know what? I will tell you this one time okay? I do care and I am sad, but I'm not going to mope around all fucking day just because it's been one year since his death. Yes he was a friend, and yes I am sad, but I have to get an with my life. Maybe you should to."

"What do you mean by that?" Trish seemed afended by that last sentence.

"Damn it Trish, it has been one fucking year. One year and you are still crying almost every night about that. I mean God Trish get over it. I really don't understand why you are like this. Maybe it's just because you fucked him and I obviously didn't. Maybe that's why you are so emotionly attached to him. I don't know but you need to get over this."

"So that's it? You just don't care anymore? You know, I don't want to do this right now. I don't want to fight today. So let's just leave this alone now." Trish walked out of the kitchen in a hurry.

"That's fine with me." Randy said as he finished his meal.

Trish and Randy didn't talk for the rest of the morning. Trish watched TV in the bedroom while Randy played the XBox in the basement. The two kept their distance from each other, which was usual for them. Whenever they fought, they kept away from each other for a while then they would make up. At 10:45, Randy had to leave to meet the guys. Trish hung around for another hour before she left to meet up with Stacy and Lillian at the mall.

"Randy, man what's up man? How's it been going?" Hunter said as he walked up to Randy along with Ric.

"Hey guys, it's been going good. What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing much." Ric said.

"So, who's hungry for some lunch?" Hunter asked the guys as they all went into the resturant.

The guys all ordered their food. As they were waiting for their food, they started to chat it up some more.

"So Randy, how's the girl been doing today?" Hunter asked Randy as he drank some of his water.

"Trish? Well, I guess she is okay. I can't really tell. I mean from what she told me she got up early, went to the grave but only stayed to put some flowers on it, and then came home."

"She went to the grave alone?" Ric asked.

"Well I'm guessing she did. She didn't wake me up. She was also acting a little off this morning. One minute she was somewhat happy, the next she's screaming at me because she thought I don't care about what today really is. It's confusing me a bit." Hunter and Ric both noticed the confused look on Randy's face.

The waitress brought each guy their food along with more water.

"Well kid, it is I guess." Hunter tried his best to console the young man, but didn't know what to say. "I know it must be hard for her because she was romantically involved with him and all."

"Yeah I brought that up this morning in our little fight, and she bit my head off. What should I do guys? I don't really like it when we fight. I always think that she is going to leave me one day because we fight to much."

"Ran, if you have to learn one thing about women its just give them time to cool off and think things through a bit, ya know let them process whatever you and her were fighting about. Thats what I do with Steph whenever we fight. I leave her alone for a couple of hours, then I talk to her about it later."

"That's a good idea, maybe tonight I'll try to talk it over with her." Randy said as he took another bite of his food.

"Hey Girls whats up?" Trish ran across the street to meet Lillian and Stacy at the mall.

"Oh my GOD you look awesome! Being with Randy really must transform you." Lillian was stunned at her friend's change.

"Thanks Lill, so are we ready to shop or what?"

"HELL YES!" Stacy shouted as she tried to catch up with the two other girls.

The three girls walked around from store to store before they found one with the clothes they all like. When they got there, they started to try on clothes left and right.

"Trish,"

"Yes Stace, what is it?"

"Umm.. How are you today? With the whole Dave thing."

"Well," Trish started as she spoke through the curtains of the changing room. " I'm okay. I guess I just.. I... don't know." Trish mumbled

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Lillian asked though another curtain.

"Well, you see I'm okay it's just I just have so many feelings right now. I'm engadged to a man I love so much, my job is going spetacular, and it's been one year since Dave's death. I guess it's just mixed feelings, that's all."

"Trish, I'm sorry for bringing this up. I know how hard this must be for you to talk about it and all."

"Oh Stace, don't worry about it. I acually think it helps if I talk about it more." Trish walked out of the little dressing room.

"So whatcha think?" Trish slowly spun around and then gave a quick model-like pose.

"I think it looks a lot better tham what I look like" Lillian sadly sad as she stepped out in what looked like a rocker chick gone wrong- very wrong.

"Well, you, I mean, you still look really pretty." Stacy slowly said as she tried to cover up how bad it really looked.

"Yeah. I love how you did your hair." Trish nodded to agree with Stacy.

"Ohh thanks guys." Lillian said unenthused as she turned around back into the dressing room to get out of that outfit.

" I like yours Trish. Its very pretty."

"Oh Thanks Stace. Yeah I think I'm going to buy this. Are you coming Lill?"

"Yeah I think I'll just get the necklace and some earings today."

As the girls walked up to the cash regester to pay, they ran into some fans so they signed a few autographs. They finally paid and went back to their cars and went their seprate ways for today. Trish drove back home. As she pulled up in the driveway, she noticed Randy's car was already there. She wondered why he was home so early. Whenever he went out with the guys, he would always stay out for most of the day. But today, he was only out for a few hours. Trish got out of the car and walked to the door. As soon as she walked through the doorway, she was met by Randy, who greeted her with a passionate kiss.

"Oh hello to you too. What are you doing home so soon?"

"Well, I wanted to talk with you. I need you to understand something."

"Okay well, why don't we go into the livng room and talk." Trish and Randy both made their way to the couch and sat down beside each other.

"Trish, baby, I just want to let you know that I may not know exactly how you are feeling, but I feel the same way about Dave as you do, okay? I am sad that he's not with us anymore, but I just have a different way of showing my feelings."

"Randy, I know, I know. Maybe I was just too emotional this morning to understand that. Everything has just happened so fast, I just needed time to calm down and rethink some things." Trish sad not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"What do you mean rethink?"

"What I mean by that is just maybe you're right, I just need to move on. It has been a year and so many other great things have gone dowm in my life. I can't just be stuck on one devestating moment in my life." This tima Trish did make eye contact with Randy.

"Babe, you do what ever makes you feel good."

"Listen Randy, how would you like it if we both went to the grave together? Like right now."

"What, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to if it's going to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I want to."

"Well lets go then."

Randy and Trish went outside to see it had became cloudy and stormy looking. Randy drove while Trish just watched the scenery go by as they headed to the grave. When they arrived, they walked to the grave hand in hand. They took a moment to stop at other graves before heading to Dave's. They walked to the grave and stopped.

"Here it is." Trish said with a hint of sadness in her voice, which was effident to Randy.

"Baby are you okay? We can leave if you want."

"No we have to do this." Trish paused to rethink what she just said. "_I_ have to do this." She restated.

"God there are so many memories between us that I remember." Randy finally said. Trish noticed he was looking a little uncomfortable as if he was going to cry.

"Yeah, me too."

Trish gave Randy's hand an assuring squeeze as they both looked down at the headstone of their late friend. Randy put his strong arm around Trish's waist. She looked at him and then looked at the sky. All the clouds cleared. Every single one dissapeared as the sun shone in the sky brightly. She looked back at Randy and smiled.

"Everything's alright now, huh?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah," Trish started as she looked back down at the headstone, "Everything's perfect."

_A/N There it is the entire story- DONE_

_Once again, thanks to everyone of you who gave reviews. I hope to write another story and get the same response to it as this one._

_THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN! _


End file.
